


Toweling Off

by ScrollingKingfisher



Series: A Dummie's Guide to the Apocalypse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Human Gabriel, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollingKingfisher/pseuds/ScrollingKingfisher
Summary: The apocalypse is over (at least for now), and Sam and Gabriel have earned some down-time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read on its own if you want to; all you need to know is that it's reverse!verse, just after the recently-averted apocalypse.  
> This fic is almost entirely the fault of Aria_Lerendeair, who when she heard that I was trying (and failing) to write this during one of her livestreams, took a timeout and, wonderful person that she is, pretty much took me through Porn Writing 101 step by step. She is my guru on all things NSFW.
> 
> Please kudos or comment, I'd love some feedback on this!
> 
>  
> 
> .

 

   Gabriel woke slowly, rising out of sleep like he was floating to the surface of a clear blue lake.

 

   The golden morning light was filtering through the paper-thin motel curtains, tickling the back of his eyelids until he blinked them open. He winced and squinted, rubbing his face with the back of a hand. With a bleary sigh he turned over, nestling into the bedding, but no matter how warm the sheets were, he just couldn’t get back to sleep. That was alright though. He was willing to just lie there, with the sound of birds outside and the morning light seeping in.

 

   There was something that had happened, something important that had happened yesterday. He frowned a little as it came back to him in chunks. Lucifer, Michael, the graveyard. The memory of Cas’ beaten face, which gave him shivers even now. Sam swooping in just in time, yanking him out of the way as the archangels tumbled into the pit.

 

   Then, of course, they had gone to the bar to celebrate. The previous evening was a bit of an alcohol-induced blur. He remembered booking a room (avoiding Cas and Dean), remembered falling into bed. He frowned a little, because he thought he remembered Sam clambering in after him and being tucked against his chest, and he definitely wasn’t there now. Had he gone in the night?

 

   But before his fuzzy brain could work up any panic or hurt about the distinct lack of Sasquatch, the sound of water pattering in the shower started up, and he relaxed again.

 

   He dozed off a little, his thoughts meandering through the conversation that he had had with Sam the previous night before falling into bed. Why was Sam so interested in him? The attraction was there, definitely; he had felt an echo of it leaking through their bond whenever they looked at one another now, a buzz of excitement and a dash of heat. It made sense that angels wouldn’t be bothered by the gender of their partners. Why Sam was interested in Gabriel in particular was a mystery, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

   The sound of the water stopping cut off his thoughts, and then there were the tell-tale thumps of Sam stumbling out of the shower, still clumsy in his depowered state. Gabriel yawned, roused himself, stretched his limbs until the muscles shivered, and idly wondered if they could go for some coffee and breakfast after this.

 

   Then the door of the bathroom opened, and all Gabriel’s thoughts of coffee immediately vanished.

 

   Apparently, the motel they were staying at had decided to replace all their towels with facecloths, because the one that Sam was trying valiantly to clutch around his waist was covering absolutely nothing.

 

   Nothing at all.

 

   Gabriel was helpless to stop his eyes from trailing over the heat-pinked expanse of damp skin on display. As he watched, a droplet ran down Sam’s stomach, into the trail of fine hair leading tantalisingly down under the towel.

 

   Sam turned away slightly, all hard muscle moving smoothly under bronzed skin, his back rippling as he bent over to pick up his clothes from the back of the chair. The dimples between his shoulder blades shifted as he reached down. His hair was curling adorably into tiny ringlets at the back of his neck as it dried, sticking to the damp skin of his neck, and Gabriel’s fingers twitched with the urge to wrap around them.

 

   It took a moment for Gabriel to find his voice again after a show like that, but when it came back he gave a low whistle.

 

   “Good morning, gorgeous!”

 

   Sam’s head whipped around and he straightened up, his cheeks pinking when he saw Gabriel’s heated eyes on him.

 

   “Oh, Gabe! You’re awake.”

 

   “Well, I definitely am now.” Gabriel chuckled, his mouth curving into a smirk as he slid out of bed and sauntered over towards Sam, aiming for casual but probably missing by a mile. Sam turned to face him, shifting slightly, looking a little self-conscious of the tissue-sized towel he was still trying to clutch around his waist. Holy shit, those abs were something to behold. What he wouldn’t give to touch, to run his fingers over them, to run his tongue down over those twitching muscles and-

 

   “Enjoying the view?”

 

   Gabriel wrenched his eyes up to Sam’s face and got trapped there instead. All the restrained heat that had been building between them over the past few weeks, all of those confused and frustrated dreams were there, swirling with the amusement in the colours of his pupil-eaten irises. His eyes tracked Sam’s tongue as it slipped out to lick his lips. The bastard was doing that deliberately.

 

   “So, Sam, you know how last night, we took a rain check on the action after you said, and I quote, ‘I am not falling asleep in the middle of a blowjob’?” Gabriel was pleased at how even his voice came out.

 

   Sam’s mouth curved and his sparkling eyes creased into a grin that could only be described as predatory, and Gabriel watched hungrily as he let his hips sway a little, enticing.

 

   “Yeah, I remember. Are you gonna follow up on that?” He tilted his head as though pretending to consider something, smiling teasingly. “Mind you, this could count as our first date. I might make you wine and dine me first.”

 

   Gabriel stepped forwards until he was almost between Sam’s legs. This close, he could see the pinprick points of light just starting to glow in the centre of Sam’s pupils. “Oh, Moose! Did you want to be wooed? Don’t you worry. Just wait until I use my skills on you as a master of seduction.” His hand found its way onto Sam’s waist, the skin warm and still slightly damp under his fingers.

 

   Sam snorted, “Don’t call me Moose.” But his eyes sparkled with heated anticipation

 

   “Do you always look that _angelic_ when you get out of the shower?”

 

   Sam grimaced at the terrible pick up line, but that was too bad, Gabriel had been practicing these since forever and he wasn’t going to waste them.

 

   “Did it hurt?” He quipped, grinning, “When you fell from-”

 

   Sam groaned and slammed his lips into Gabriel’s, effectively cutting off his words. Gabriel just grinned and hummed up into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist as Sam’s fingers slid up through the hair at the back of his neck, cupping his skull gently.

 

   Sam pressed closer, every line of his long body plastered against him, a pillar of inhuman warmth. Eventually Gabriel had to break away, swaying and gasping for breath.

 

   “Shit Sam, I still have to breathe. Human, remember?”

 

   Sam laughed, a bit surprised, like he might have actually forgotten that for a second. Then his eyes narrowed slyly and he leant down, and Gabriel had one second to think _oh no_ before he was hoisted up by the thighs. Sam made it look effortless, still inhumanly strong. Gabriel yelped, hitching his legs around Sam’s waist, his arms wrapping around his neck.

 

   Sam turned around and tripped, teetering for a moment, then let out an embarrassingly high squeak as they went down. But the bed caught them, and they landed in a clumsy tangle of limbs on the blankets, shaking with laughter. Gabriel was still giggling when he swung a leg over to straddle him, so Sam grabbed his face and leaned up to kiss the smirk off it.

 

   At some point in the scuffle the tiny motel towel had vanished, so there Sam was, spread out under Gabriel in all his naked glory, blinking up at him with his lips swollen pink. Gabriel brushed his thumb across the corner of his mouth, distracted for a second. He had done that. He had put that expression on an angel’s face.

 

   “You’re fucking beautiful Sammy, you know that, right?”

 

   “It’s just a vessel,” Sam said, but Gabriel felt the shiver in the muscles under his fingers as he trailed them down Sam’s sides.

 

   “That doesn’t mean it’s not you,” Gabriel said, biting down on the cords of Sam’s neck, earning another shudder as Sam’s huge hand splayed across his back.

 

   “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

 

   Gabriel smirked up at him as he slowly made his way down Sam’s body, flicking a nipple with his tongue as he went past to make him squirm. “Will it get me into your pants?”

 

   Sam hissed. “You might not have- oh!- noticed, but you’re already in my pants.” Sam wrapped cautious fingers into his hair, tugging gently as he got teasingly closer to his target, and shit but Sam was proportional down here too. Gabriel wrapped his fingers around his cock, all silken skin over heated steel, heat pooling low in his belly as Sam gave a choked, guttural noise.

 

   He grinned up at Sam, then without warning he leaned forwards and swallowed him down as far as he could go. Sam gave a full body twitch under his hands, a litany of pants and moans falling from his lips as Gabriel went to town.

 

   After a few minutes there was a close-to painful tug on his hair as Sam pulled him away. “Get up here,” he panted, and Gabriel laughed as Sam manhandled him, then gasped as his boxers vanished and a giant, burning hand wrapped around them both.

 

   Gabriel clutched at Sam’s shoulders as his hips jerked forwards involuntarily. “Sam!”

 

   Sam chuckled against his throat and squeezed.

 

   “I thought you didn’t have any mojo left?” Gabriel groaned. He hoped Sam hadn’t smote those boxers. He liked those boxers.

 

   “Maybe just a speck,” Sam ground his hips up hard and Gabriel lost his train of thought.

 

   They quickly set up a hard rhythm, pleasure looping through them, pooling in their bond. But even though the warmth was spreading through Gabriel’s mind like syrup Sam was obviously still holding back, every muscle in his body tense and the tendons in his neck standing in high relief, his hips hitching in abortive movements. He obviously wanted to move harder, be rougher, but was restraining himself. Probably because he thought that Gabriel couldn’t take it, which he found kind of insulting actually. He wasn’t made of china.

 

   He had to get Sam to let go somehow. Gabriel paused for half a second, debating, then deliberately drew his nails firmly up Sam’s inner thigh, biting down hard on the tendons of his neck.

  

   The effect was immediate. Something in the room that had been held tense and in check until that point _snapped_. Sam’s eyes shot open and he snarled, a sound that made all the blood remaining in Gabriel’s brain rush south.

 

   Sam seized him and flipped them with inhuman strength, eyes burning down at him all gold and blue with Grace, too old and wild to be human. The shadows of wings starting to flicker across the walls.

 

   “You’re mine. You’re all fucking mine,” He growled, bending down to suck hard bruises into Gabriel’s neck, and Gabriel was suddenly reminded that Sam had spent the last few millennia as a pagan god. Apparently, a very possessive pagan god, and wow, that shouldn’t be such a turn-on. A huge hand clamped over the handprint on his chest, pinning him to the bed. Gabriel gasped and writhed as the flood of pleasure between them doubled, tripled.

 

   Light began to shine from where they were connected, and then Gabriel felt something brush over him deep inside. His breath was lost in a shuddering gasp as Sam wrapped himself intimately around his soul, _through_ his soul. He looked up into Sam’s glowing pupils, lost, drowning in sensation. He was going to burst if they kept this up, he couldn’t take it.

 

   The link between them swelled like a river in spate, the feedback loop driving them higher and higher, then suddenly it burst. Sam’s eyes went wide, his back arched as he came, white spilling over Gabriel’s chest, the shuddering shadow wings snapping out wide across the walls. Light outlined his ribs and shone through his slack mouth. A sharp, high sound pierced the air, ringing like a struck bell. A wave of Grace rushed out, sweeping through Gabriel, and ripped his orgasm out of him in a bolt of rapture as the bathroom light exploded in a flurry of sparks.

 

   Sam collapsed sideways half on top of him and they breathed heavily together, twitching through the aftershocks, listening to the symphony of car alarms outside as they slowly came down. The air was slightly electric, the smell of hot iron tingling in their noses.

 

   Sam suddenly seemed to come back to himself, tensing and propping himself up on his forearms, then carefully inspected Gabriel’s face, eyes darting over him.

 

   “Gabriel! Are you okay?”

 

   “Yeah,” Gabriel wheezed, still out of breath. “You shorted out the motel, didn’t you?”

 

   “More like the entire town,” Sam admitted, dropping back down and burying his face into the blankets.

 

   Gabriel laughed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. But he was surprised out of his good mood when he saw that Sam’s eye was mournful when it peeked out from under the comforter. “I’m so sorry,” Sam moaned.

 

   Gabriel frowned in confusion. “What for?”

 

   “I lost control. I could have taken your eyes out,” Sam was still looking as sad as though someone had kicked his puppy then left it out to starve on a windy night.

 

   Gabriel shook his head. “Sam, I’m fine. I’m better than fine. If that’s what happens when you lose control, feel free to do it whenever you feel like it! You’ve just given me the best damn sex I’ve had in my whole life. I nearly passed out at the end there. You literally made me see sparks, how cool is that?”

 

   Sam grimaced at that and lost the morose expression, which was what Gabriel had planned.

 

   “Come on. Let’s get up before we get stuck to this wet spot.”

  

   Gabriel huffed and levered himself up. “Good point.”

 

   “Hey,” Sam sat up next to him. Gabriel turned his head and was surprised when Sam’s lips brushed against his, gentle. It was such a change from the wild passion that it left Gabriel reeling. When they broke apart he grinned up at Sam, the warmth glowing in his chest no doubt spilling out onto his face. Sam glanced away, blushing a little, the corner of his mouth turning into a smile.

 

   They both jumped when someone started hammering on the door.

 

   “Sam, you asshole! I was in the shower!”

 

   They looked at each other, then burst into gales of helpless laughter. They could hear Dean still grumbling on the other side of the door, quickly joined by Cas’ hungover growl.

 

   “Get your lazy asses out of bed before the electricians turn up!”

 

   Sam snickered. “Come on, they’re right. We should get going. We’ve got a road trip to start.”

 

   Gabriel bounced up and followed Sam to get dressed, still smiling. Right now, their problems seemed to be far ahead in the distance, the road clear. And Sam was here to stay.

 

   More mornings like this? Gabriel could get used to that.

 


End file.
